


Tops and Tails

by AJP_37



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, pitching and catching, tumblr post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 17:22:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12658044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJP_37/pseuds/AJP_37
Summary: The pack is obsesssd- Liam is not used to everyone caring about the intricate details of his sex life, and Theo is just not used to anyone caring.Based on a tumblr post by Formerprincess





	Tops and Tails

**Author's Note:**

> This turned out way sweeter than intended. 
> 
> Huge thanks to @extrasteps for your help- love you boo

During waking hours, Liam is a force of nature. Always ready to punch first, punch some more and then try and ask questions when everybody has been knocked out. He approaches sex much the same way. He bites and claws Theo, making the Chimera bend to his every whim. He crowds Theo against whatever hard surface is close by and tangles his fingers in his hair, loving the way the love bites form and heal rapidly.  
  
Liam takes full advantage of his super-human strength, and the fact they are both men. He’s not gentle when he pushes Theo around, over the couch, into the side of Theo’s truck, against the cold glass of the shower while Liam pulls his hips to meet each thrust. He marvels when Theo rides him on the couch, the hard lines of their bodies illuminated by the glow of the TV.  
  
He swallows Theo down greedily, his arm an iron band holding Theo’s hips down, while his free hand tweaks nipples, rubs along abs and fondles balls. He looks up with impossibly blue eyes as Theo tries to find something to hold him to the earth, before finding purchase in Liam’s hair.  
  
When Liam presses into him, Theo hides his face, trying to save face as Liam drags noises from him that are barely human. The young werewolf has no time for this, pulling Theo’s hands away, or his head around, wild eyes watching closely, committing everything to memory.  
  
By the time Liam is done with him, Theo is in a daze, feeling completely consumed and blissed out on the physical connection of having Liam inside him, along with the sheer passion the young wolf has for him. Liam is never selfish, and Theo is envious of how the younger boy loves so freely and completely. As quick as the onset, he is just as quick to clean Theo up, all the while leaving sloppy kisses and whispering words of love and adoration.

  


 

But in the early hours of the morning, when the sun is nothing but a faint glow along the horizon and Liam is sleep warm and wiggly, Theo wraps himself around the younger boy. He lays lazy, open mouthed kisses over every inch of skin he can reach, running his hands over what he can’t. Liam will throw his head back and his leg over Theo’s hip, opening himself up for the Chimera.  
  
Theo will mouth swear words while searching blindly for wherever Liam threw the bottle of lube the night before, while Liam wiggles impatiently in the sheets, squirming his ass backwards into Theo. When Theo finds the lube and returns to press more kisses into Liam’s neck, he is greeted with light hearted giggles and more wriggling.  
  
Pressing more firmly against him, Theo is met with soft moans when he begins to press fingers against Liam’s opening. Liam continues to grind his hips back, never settling in Theo’s embrace. By the time Liam is ready for him, Liam is barely coherent, one arm wrapped back around Theo’s neck while the other grasps the sheets, the air, his own cock.  
  
When Theo sinks into Liam slowly, he thinks that maybe he was a little hasty in declaring himself an atheist. Theo goes slowly, an inch at a time until he bottoms out. Liam doesn’t stop moving, tilting his hips until he finds the angle he needs.  
  
It’s never rushed or rough when they do this, less thrust and more movement. Theo is sure that he could lie still and just let Liam wiggle against him. He’s never sure just how long it lasts, but when it’s over and he’s cleaning Liam up from the combination of their mess, he can’t help but feel pride grow in his chest when it takes a good while for Liam’s eyes to be able to focus. It’s a bit longer before he’s able to use his arms and legs, and Theo basks in being able to care for him in these moments. He’ll tuck Liam against him, wind their arms and legs around each other and sink his fingers into Liam’s hair. He’ll kiss him again, and smile wide when Liam makes a noise that is definitely more cat than wolf.  
  
They’ll drift off again before too long, and when they wake again, it’s because Liam has pinned Theo to the bed and is sucking a bruise onto his collarbone.

  


 

Their friends are obsessed. Liam is not used to people caring so much about the intricate details of his sex life, and well, Theo is just not used to people caring. They get asked a variety of ways- Top or bottom? Pitching or catching? Giver or receiver? Apparently there is some kind of bet going amongst the other pack members.  
  
When Liam looks Mason dead in the eye, and tells them that they switch so often, it’s irrelevant, he can’t help but grin when his best friend breaks eye contact and finds sudden interest in the poster on Liam’s wall. Liam’s sexuality has been a source of discontent between the friends since the first time Mason had walked in on Liam kissing Theo in the back room of the animal clinic. Now the information that his best friend gave as much as he took, had Mason pulling out his phone and firing off a text message.  
  
The next week at Pack movie night, when Scott gave him a tight hug, a wad of cash was shoved into Liam’s pocket.  
“Your winnings Li, if you guys aren’t going to decide who’s topping and tailing, we couldn’t have a winner.” Scott gave him a shy smile, moving to flop onto the couch next to Malia. Liam turned and flashed the cash to Theo, who shrugged and grinned.  
“I can’t believe your friends bet about us,” Theo whispered as Liam slid into his lap. Liam sighed happily as Theo peppered his neck with kisses. He shifted in his lap and lust spiked through his groin. Theo bit down on Liam’s shoulder with a growl.  
“Get a room,” Malia complained.  
“10 dollars says Malia ties Scott down,” Liam smirked, raising a challenging eyebrow at her. Theo chuckled, looking at Malia over Liam’s shoulder.  
Scott blushed as the pack turned their interested gazes on the two of them. “No,” he growled. The pack ignored them, throwing their bets and money into the ring. Liam turned in Theo’s lap and smirked at him, triumphant.  
“Clever puppy,” Theo smiled. Liam preened and then leaned forward to kiss him. Suddenly, Theo couldn’t care less about what anyone else thought. He had Liam in his arms, and nothing else would ever matter as much as this.


End file.
